Homes, offices and other spaces are increasingly equipped with Internet connectivity. The constant, or nearly constant, availability of network communications, in combination with increasing capabilities of computing devices—including hands-free, speech interface devices, like Amazon's Echo and other Alexa enabled devices—have created a number of new possibilities for services. For example, various cloud-based services (e.g., music streaming, smart home control, etc.) are accessible to users through convenient, hands-free interaction with their speech interface devices. In some instances, multiple speech interface devices are in proximity to a user such that each speech interface device detects an utterance from the user.
Provided herein are technical solutions to improve and enhance these and other systems.